


Five More Minutes

by Gote_Herder



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gote_Herder/pseuds/Gote_Herder
Summary: Stream of consciousness short that I had to get out of my head while writing. Short and sweet.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr/Undyne
Kudos: 4





	Five More Minutes

Undyne’s eye stayed closed even as she began to emerge from the gentle embrace of sleep. The first thing she noticed was the incredibly soft, comfortable weight atop her. The first thing her groggy mind thought of was the weighted blanket Asgore had gotten her for her birthday one year, but she was fairly certain it wasn’t quite this heavy; she was also fairly sure that it didn’t smell like strawberries. 

Hey eye drifted open, and instantly she remembered where she was. This wasn’t her bed; it was Asriel’s. The seven foot tall boss monster was lying on top of her, clutching her in a tight but comfortable embrace as his chest heaved slowly with the rhythm of his breathing. His head was resting on the pillow just to the left of hers, allowing her to feel his gentle breathing on her ear. 

A glance over at the bedside clock told her it was seven in the morning. She never slept in this late unless she was with him; just as he would always toss and turn for hours if he had to go to bed alone. The peaceful look on his face made her hesitant to wake him, but they had duties and obligations that would wait for no man.

“Azzy…" She groaned softly as she gently shook his head. “...It’s time to wake up. We’ve got things to do”

His eyelids opened just a little before falling shut again. He gave a low sleepy moan as he shifted to rest his muzzle on her shoulder and clutched her just a little tighter.

“There’s only one thing I need to do.” He mumbled into her ear. “And that’s hold you.”

“It’s seven in the morning.” Undyne told him. As much as she wanted to stay in bed longer and enjoy his embrace a while longer, their work never seemed to be done.

“Just five more minutes.” Asriel yawned back. His breath was warm against her ear fins as he brushed his snout against the side of her head. “Please?”

In response to the affectionate nuzzling she petted his head and occasionally ruffled the hair-like tuft of fur between his horns. “But the briefing.” She whispered. “We’re gonna be late.”

Asriel slowly reached one of his hands to her head and idly stroked her hair. 

“I asked Dad and Frisk if we could move that. It’s not till noon now. We’re doing it over lunch.”

“You coulda told me before we went to bed then. Then I wouldn’t have woken you up.”

Asriel’s face lazily shifted into a smug but incredibly happy smile. “It’s all right. I like it better this way. No dream’s as good as being with you for real.”

Undyne felt herself get red in the face despite her sleepiness. Words like that flustered her and he damn well knew it, but she couldn’t bring herself to even pretend to be angry right now. 

“Fine.” She sighed. “You win, five more minutes. But roll over.”

Asriel did as she said, flipping over so that he was lying on his back and she was face first on top of him. She shifted her head to rest beneath his snout and buried her face in the silky fur covering his chest while her petting hand found its way to the base of his long, floppy ears and gently massaged each of them in turn. Her ministrations drew a contended, sleepy moan from her partner. He was like the best body pillow in the world, except a hundred times better because he could hold her right back.

His warmth and the gentle rhythm of his breathing brought her right back to the edge of sleep, and in moments she felt her eye drifting shut again. They’d get out of bed eventually. Just a little bit longer...


End file.
